Human
by silverkite
Summary: In which The Viper is humanised by a single touch


His leg is bouncing restlessly, eyes darting to the Walls and the floors, his teeth sink on the pad of his thumb. Christian breathes out and runs the palms of his hands down his jeans, trying to ease the itch he's been metaphorically trying to get scratched. His teeth turn to his bottom lip as his hands pick at the frayed legs of his jeans.

a hand slaps his clothed back and he jerks to stare at his assaulter, "what's up man?" it's Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, looking at him worriedly. "you okay?"

Christian gives a strained smile, he hasn't been a hundred percent functioning since Adam left, and he thinks everyone can see that, "I'm okay, thanks guys" he replies with a convincing grin.

Ted nodded and turned to Cody, "told ya he'd be okay" he pointed out. Cody apparently wasn't convinced, in fact he eyed Christian like how his mother used to when he was hiding something, the comparison was somewhat humorous and unnerving coming from the younger wrestler.

Christian cleared his throat, "really, I'm okay!" he repeated, holding up both arms in the air in surrender. Dibiase gave a satisfied nod and turned to distract Cody away from the blonde. The younger wrestler pursed his lips and (curse youth and their ability to focus during inappropriate moments!) allowed himself to be dragged into Ted's new idea for their duo.

Christian gave a sigh of relief from the reprieve, he was in no mood to be talked to or consoled by anyone right now, determined to ride this aloneness out. unfortunately the niggling feeling, the emptiness, the gaping hole that had been somewhat eased by his slouched and withdrawn position on the bench had been unleashed with a vengeance and he couldn't help the heavy feeling of melancholy settle into the pit of his hollow stomach as he watched Ted and Cody laugh at something.

He rubbed at his arm forlornly, his skin itched, missing the tactile contact that was provided for him by his best friend, the strength and comfort that he associated with that familial touch. He retreated to a solitary corner of the lockers as Ted drew Cody to a one arm hug, pointing something out.

"watch it"

Christian blinked slowly, staring at the caricature of a viper, he backed away, eyes shifting to the floor distractedly, mumbling his apology.

Randy looked at the new heavyweight champion- while they had both been briefed that Christian would lose the belt to orton after the draft, it didn't help randy from feeling like a complete asshole and sympathetic for the blonde whose best friend unfortunately retired from the business, in fact he'd never seen Christian so alone before. He was so used to the sight of the two conspiring together around the halls of the hotels or lockers that the very idea of one without the other was almost pitiful.

As the Canadian drifted away from him, randy orton grabbed the slim wrist, Christian nearly lunged away from him in surprise, they both stared at each other, each shocked by their own actions.

"uh..." Christian looked at the vice grip orton had on his wrist in confusion, the viper dropped his hand, a heavy awkward silence swum around them.

"let's grab a beer." it wasn't an invite, more like an order, and Christian wasn't exactly sure how to turn one down, especially one from orton. Though pointing out the fact that if anyone saw them amicably sharing a pint, their feud would end was a good star- he wasn't really in the mood to pick a fight or weasel out of anything. He went back to staring blankly at the floor, and allowed the apex predator to herd him out.

His skin tingled from the warmth as orton lay a hand on his shoulder to steer him out of the lockers, the touch familiar yet foreign and his body seemed equally divided, yearning to delve into the hold or be repelled by it. Christian had to physically stop himself, biting onto the pad of his thumb, from giving a disappointed whine when orton's hand left it's perch, his very being somewhat relished that touch, like a drug and being without it made his gut churn oddly.

There was something utterly addicting about that touch, Adam's own hold was spiced with a fierce protectiveness, a strength unique, a bond forged through blood and tears- randy was different, a heavy feeling, alluring, yet terrifying, like being lured out into shadows, yet safe, a warmth that was also completely the viper's own. Like safety was found between coils and venomous fangs.

Christian swallowed, not trusting how his body would react being so near, slipping into the car as randy locked the doors, told him to strap in, and drove out of the stadium in silence, the radio playing a rock song Christian couldn't focus on, head still dazed with the lingering feelings, his hand unconsciously holding on to the same place where orton's own palm burned it's touch.

"is your shoulder hurting?" randy asked, peering at Christian from the corner of his eye. Away from the bright lights of the ring, Christian looked different. Attractive. There was no other word to describe it, and randy wondered vaguely if he should be driving, he could barely keep his eyes off the road, wanting to focus on the man beside him.

Christian shook his head, "no, I'm okay." he murmured without conviction, as though it were a motto. His eyes stared at the dashboard, hand again rubbing at his arm almost obsessively.

Randy stopped at the red light and looked at Christian, "no, are you really alright?" he asked, eyeing the shoulder Christian seemed so intent on guarding. There was something that just wasn't right and he couldn't place a finger on it.

"green light." the blonde pointed out instead, realising his unconscious action and settling for fiddling with the sleeves of his jacket, his body buzzed with the need for the contact but with orton giving him another wary look before revving the car go, he couldn't make himself do anything else.

The bar was dimly lit, seedy, if you will. The kind that people stayed away from- which was a good thing as no one seemed to recognise randy orton's presence. But heads turned when Christian stepped in, it was almost like animal magnetism, randy noted, as Christian asked for a beer. People stared or gawked or peered from behind menus, all eyeing the blonde who had no knowledge whatsoever of the show he seemed to be performing unconsciously.

"well you're pretty popular" randy muttered, drinking his beer. Christian gave him a blank look. "theyre all staring." he nodded to the voyeurs.

"what? Why?" it was almost comedic, Christian running a hand down his face, frowning, then licking his lips- randy turned away, the sight making his blood rush else where, it made him dizzy. Christian frowned some more before picking at the label of his bottle, depression seeping into his bones again, body yearning.

"I miss Adam" he said quietly, feeling sullen.

Randy raised an eyebrow, and he hadn't even plied the man with enough drinks to knock down a cow yet. He nodded, assuring he was listening and also maybe swearing that whatever was spilled in the bar would remain between them.

"it's just..." Christian sighed, "I don't just miss him, I miss everything about him." he looked up at randy for the first time that night, blue eyes watery- something stabbed at the viper's heartstrings, a dull throb in his chest, watching Christian unravel before him, it was almost perverse.

Randy wasn't very sure how to comfort people other than fucking them sideways till they both passed out, so having the sudden situation presented to him and knowing full well that Christian wasn't on any level of promiscuity, he cleared his throat, "what dyou mean?"

Christian closed his eyes, feeling the cold bottle between his hands, body recalling moments, every touch, every absentminded caress that cemented their friendship. "I miss..." he pondered quietly, eyes barely open. The coldness of the bar seemed to pour salt to the wound, knowing full well the warmth would never return. "I miss how Adam always touched me."

Randy choked on his beer and stared at Christian who looked at him in surprise, "what?"

"what?" Christian echoed, looking confused at randy's somewhat mortified look.

Randy shut his eyes and pressed a hand over them, "Adam did what?" he clarified

"oh. Uh Adam always touch-" and when randy's expression merged with a look of horror "-oh my god you pervert!" Christian yelped, shaken out of his musings, "n-not like th-that!"

"quiet!" randy hissed, tugging the stiff Canadian close, several people were staring at them from the outburst.

"I meant like hugging!" Christian whispered back harshly

"you should have heard yourself," randy muttered

"I never meant it that way!"

"how was I supposed to know?"

"pervert!" Christian accused

Randy let out a defeated groan before nodding, "okay fine, but stop acting so" he gestured helplessly, unable to word out the strange appeal Christian seemed to have on him as well as everyone else. His fingertips brushed the light skin of the collar, and to his surprise, Christian gave a soft sigh, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before snapping open again and jerking back as though he'd been burned.

They stared at each other, Christian's heart thudding from the sensation, randy's brain drowning in conflicting emotions. They were too sober for this.

Randy cleared his throat again and went back to his beer, "uh... Yeah."

"we... We should head back," Christian suggested weakly, "we still need to wrap up the match with Mark Henry and Sheamus"

Randy nodded, dropping a few bills on the counter and wordlessly heading out, Christian exhaled shakily, steeling himself before heading out to the viper, who was leaning against the drivers side of the car, frowning, thinking deeply.

"why?" now that he did think about it, Adam always had some sort of physical contact with his friend, an arm around the shoulders, hand on a knee, fingers tugging playfully on once long hair, or an elbow gently to the ribs or an all out hug- all of these insignificant things were what mattered to Christian most apparently. Randy's eyes drifted to Christian's form as the man stood there, befuddled by the question, "why that?" Randy couldn't fathom the importance of those fleeting touches, shallow, cold, in his opinion. Even the physicality and the implications of the intimacy of sex meant very little to him. The human touch was traitorous, dangerous, a weapon for pleasure or pain and he'd utilised both and always to his advantage.

Christian hesitated, randy hadn't mocked him yet for his sentimentality, so he replied honestly, "I... I don't know..." he looked at the viper who seemed, at that moment, incapable of understanding the value of being human, "I guess... It was safe."

"when Adam... When he hugged me or held me close, it just meant everything was alright..." he nodded to himself, Assured of that reasoning.

The tattooed arms that drew him up to a well muscled body was unexpected as randy held Christian, pulled him into a tight hug. The blonde stiffened, then quivered as his defences fell and his own arms encircled the torso, pressing back, fitting easily against the legend killer. His fingers curled into the light material of the shirt, breathing the intoxicating scent, dizzying in it's proximity, the warmth searing into his own chilled bones, as though whatever strength that pumped within the viper's being was instilled into the hold, in that moment, he felt complete.

Randy swallowed, it was hard to breathe, his own heartbeat pound in his ears loudly, omitting every other noise- there was no one else, just them. Everything a blurred background save for himself and the man he held, blonde hair brushed his cheek lightly as he nosed the pale neck, there was something serene in Christian's being that calmed his evil spirits, his assumed long numbed heart swelled, filled with the kindred sensation and emotion. Nerves frayed with violence were soothed by everything that Christian seemed to be- he tightened his grip somewhat desperately, not wanting to let go, suddenly overcome with a childish selfishness to own what could not be his. He felt Christian return his hug, expressed his similar feelings, clutching as though randy were a lifeline.

Then he was kissing him, hand pressing against the nape to greedily devour the soft keening sounds Christian made, the urge to feel skin almost overwhelmed him as the blonde pressed back as pliantly, melted into him, fingers tightly gripping the fabric.

They broke apart, breathing, taking in each other, Christian closed his eyes, leaning. Randy tucked the man against him, rest his chin on the crown of the blonde head. Unsure, but the feeling that was overwhelming him, it was blotting out every single rational thought he had. It was something orton had never felt before, a pure, unadulterated sense of love. He was reeling from it.

"what... What now?" Christian mumbled, dazed as they sat in the car now parked outside their designated hotel. He didn't even remember getting there. Like he'd been in a heavy haze, and from how randy looked, it was miraculous how they didn't crash into anything.

Randy gripped the wheels tightly enough that his knuckles turned White. His entire posture was rigid, tense, hiding confusion behind a well practiced mask of apathy. Good question, what now? While he'd never been picky with his one night trysts, something about tonight, something about Christian himself, he couldn't destroy whatever that was, it was different. Special. And randy knew well everything he touched, became poison. He couldn't. He wouldn't ruin something as beautiful as Christian. Everything that Christian is.

"it can't happen again" he said coldly, eyes steeling a gray colour.

"but-"

"it was an accident, a mistake. We were drunk." randy intoned flatly, lying to himself spectacularly enough to believe it. he kept his eyes on the wheel, not wanting to look at Christian, fearing his own actions might betray the truth.

Christian felt the familiar pinpricks behind his eyes, the tightening of his throat, constricting, choking from the hurt- the warmth that enveloped his being earlier, carried his mind in a fugue, vanished and the cold, bitter cold settled into his being at randy's words. He looked at his hands, trembling from the grief his body felt. "I-..."

"get out."

He didn't need to be told twice, vision already watering, he unbuckled the belt and fumbled with the car lock before stumbling into the hotel, bumping blindly into a few people, his vision swam, reeling from the weight of everything. Whatever happened tonight, whatever happened between randy and himself, it never happened. It hurt, that. He felt like he couldn't breathe, head pounding, he needed to get away.

He'd been waiting in the lobby for the better part of two maybe three hours, chatting to fellow wrestlers who came down for something and were sidetracked by his mere presence. Adam had decided to surprise Christian, he hadn't seen him in a few days and decided he'd see how his friend was doing, being heavyweight champion and all. Christian had one up on him however, when a few wrestlers told him they'd seen Christian leave with randy- of all people, and they didn't know when they'd be back. Rhodes had whined to him about Christian's startling unchristian-like behaviour, Ted backed him up when Cody got a bit over dramatic. His mind caught the form before his eyes did, like some kind of alarm he had in his gut, the figure, stumbling gracelessly like a foal.

"Christian! Hey- Christian?" Adam grabbed his best friend's arm- the man turned quickly, eyes wide, chest rising in short breaths, Adam's own eyes widened, taking in the form of his best friend "Christian? What... What happened?"

Christian didn't answer him, just stared blankly at him, before finally, the fog lifted, realising who it was, he fell into Adam, broken and dispirited, crying into Adam's shoulder as the older man held him tightly.

"where've you been?" his roommate for tonight, since Raw and Smackdown were crisscrossing each other in the aftermath of the draft, John Cena demanded. The rapper had his arms crossed looking every bit like an irked hen. Randy was in no mood to be interrogated and ignored the question.

Cena, used to the behaviour, ignored the signs of 'don't bother me or I'll kill you and no one will know' the viper emanated And continued chatting, "man, you should tell someone when you're gonna go all Houdini on us- McMahon's been on my ass all night!" he whined.

Randy shut him out, also now an expert at blotting out his friend's loud mouthed commentary. His body felt somewhat sluggish as he stared at his duffel, unable to concentrate as though he'd been drugged, the effects still strong. It took him a while to park the car, slinking up the fire escape and successfully locate his room, he wasn't functioning properly, like a machine, who's precision had been tampered. He felt dead. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feel of being wholly human, the warmth of it- instead failing and could only dredge up the cold, empty feeling he always had. Not even able to recall blue eyes, or how short blond hair felt against his skin. He opened his eyes, a bitter taste in his mouth, disgust, at himself.

"-and Adam, he was really surprised when Evan told him you left with Christian- did you see him in the lobby? Everyones happy to see him, can you believe he's retired, I mean I can't, it's weird ya know? And then-"

Randy turned, "Adam's here?" his voice sounded strange, unused.

Cena backtracked, "yeah, he said he was visiting Christian, you know, best friends and stuff- those two are like brothers- hey where are you going?"

"out." randy snapped, grabbing his keys again, he couldn't stay here. He was sure Adam would hunt him down before the night was over and he really wasn't willing to attack a man who could become a quadriplegic at any moment even if said man could skin his tanned hide without a second's hesitation.

"aww man, but you just got here!" Cena whined as randy slammed the door shut. He ran after the irked viper, "hey can I come?" he persisted, keeping up with the long strides easily. When randy didn't reply or try to kick him away he happily jumped into the passenger seat, buckling the belt in as randy turned on the ignition and drove away from their hotel.

He didn't want to talk about it, he was curled up against Adam, lulled by the comfort of his best friend whose torso he was currently using as a pillow, Adam ran a hand up and down his back idly, not pushing, the TV was turned on some obscure channel, neither were watching. Adam gnashing his teeth occasionally, strung up from seeing Christian so depressed, and Christian, trying To get through the night without talking about what happened. He listened, to the strong heart under Adam's chest. His own body seemed restless, as though Adam's presence, the closeness, it wasn't what it craved anymore. A temporary fix. He sighed and closed his eyes.

Whoever hurt his best friend was going to suffer. And no one would ever find the body. Adam decided fiercely. After Christian had broken down in the lobby, he'd physically had to drag them both bodily away from the curious eyes and ears of onlookers and eavesdroppers alike, having managed to secure an elevator for them both and slipping past other wrestlers who could sense something was wrong and let them head to Christian's room unhindered, even Christian's room mate, Daniel Bryan, respectfully vacated the premises when he saw both men, one look and he grabbed a jacket and a card key and slipped out. Adam was thinking about the many ways to commit the perfect murder when Christian mumbled,

"I missed you."

"... I missed you too." Adam replied, used to his best friend's sentimentality. "how've you been?"

Christian sighed again, "'m cold..."

It wasn't that cold, the AC wasnt even turned up all the way. Adam pulled Christian closer until he was practically lying on Adam's chest, he rubbed his arm, "better?"

Christian closed his eyes, it wasn't better. But it was Adam. "thanks" he murmured, eyes closing.

Adam sighed and pressed a fond kiss to Christian's head, "anytime."

"okay, how about you tell me why you're suddenly invoking your right to shut up?" John asked after two beers, he'd been counting how many drinks the viper was downing and right now, how the man was lilting on his stool, he was pretty sure he could broach any topic without fear of being brutally murdered. "where'd you and Christian go? More importantly, what the heck did you do to him? I got a text from Daniel Bryan and you are going to be a dead man if Adam finds your drunk ass."

Randy glared at Cena, the effect lost by how drunk he was, "if. If he finds me."

"you do not want to test that man" Cena warned. "please tell me you didn't fuck his best friend."

Randy looked sombrely at Cena,"I didn't"

"oh okay, we can assume you're in no danger of castration- but if you didn't do Christian, what DID you do?"

Randy blinked at the glass in his hand, "I... I kissed him."

Cena made a confused face, "what? Kiss him, just that? You didn't molest him or anything?" he'd never known randy to just kiss anyone before and be satisfied.

"what the- I'd never do that!" orton snapped, how dare he imply such! "I would never do that!" he repeated, each word punctuated for emphasis.

Cena blinked owlishly, the viper was more volatile than ever, even for orton that was strange. "I don't get it."

"he's... Different..."

Cena looked at orton who morosely stared at his nth shot before slowly nodding, "okay..."

"he deserves better..." orton muttered. Someone who isn't me. The Amber liquid sloshed around the glass as he tilted his hand.

"I hear ya." Cena answered understandingly, piecing the puzzle together, he clapped randy's shoulder, "one more before we hit the road" orton nodded and downed his drink before Cena waved the bartend over.

"man you have some damning issues" Cena said with a shake of his head, sipping his beer. How Christian had managed to humanise the cold calculating viper in less than three hours was a miracle in itself and if what Cena garnered from plying orton with alcohol was true, randy was head over heels out of his mind Fucking in love with Christian. Enough to realise his inadequacy as a human made him as much of a monster as Christian was much of a human. Adam was going to have a conniption.

Randy raised his glass at that before downing the harsh liquid, he dropped some cash on the table and with cena's aid, staggered out of the bar, staggering on his feet.

Cena grunted, randy was taller than him and it was rather difficult manoeuvring the sloshed Sasquatch while valiantly trying not to get squashed or dragged to the pavement as he fumbled with the passenger door, fruitlessly trying to stuff the wavering figure in the seat. Even when drunk orton could be a damn handful. As he was strapping the man in, randy grabbed his arm tightly, he winced.

"I don't... 'm n't..." orton struggled against the effects of the alcohol, trying to arrange his thoughts.

"well... Did you ask Christian that?" Cena interrupted quietly, "did you think that maybe, maybe, your crazy ass was enough for him?" the tight grip eased and fell limp, Cena rolled his eyes at the unconscious viper, "god you are a drama queen!" he slammed the door shut and got in the drivers seat, turning the car to the hotel. He prayed the ensuing hangover would hurt like a bitch, and Cena was damn well going to relish that.

Christian had woken up starving and they'd called in room service for pizza. Adam munched thoughtfully on the slice, watching Christian pick away the greens. "feel like talking yet?"

Christian wavered then shook his head, determined to rid his slice of the vegetables. "there shouldn't be so many vegetables on pizza" he muttered.

"here give me that," Adam traded his slice with Christian, he wasn't as picky anyway and he didn't have to wear tights anymore. He watched Christian munch happily on the treat, "you know I'm gonna find out sooner or later Jay" he resorted to using his best friend's nickname. "and you know if no one tells me I'm still gonna kick orton's ass anyway."

Christian gaped at Adam, and the rated R superstar's toothy grin reappeared, "aha! So it was orton!" Adam crowed triumphantly.

"n-no!" Christian tried to fish for an excuse, "it wasn't him!"

"man don't lie, you are too crappy a liar." Adam advised, getting up and dusting his palms free of crumbs.

Christian stood up, feeling panicky, "what are you doing?"

"gonna pay my viper buddy a visit." straighten him out- and by that I mean otherwise, Adam thought through grit teeth.

"addie no, please," Christian grabbed Adam's arm, once that man set his mind on someone or something, there was no stopping him. Christian could try anyway. "nothing happened!"

"you're kidding me right? I spend half the night listening to you cry in your sleep and you tell me that son of a bitch had nothing to do with it?"

"we kissed! That's all! I swear addie!"

THAT got Adam's attention, "it can't be just that," he pushed daringly. If Christian was willingly going to defend orton from whatever torturous plan Adam had in store for him, even after Christian had cried his heart out, there had to be some sort of catch. He eyed his best friend suspiciously, and when Christian looked away, cheeks colouring slightly, his eyes widened, "you like him?"

Christian felt like crying again, "addie-"

"I am going to rip his throat out then feed his body to the sharks or vice versa" plotted Adam, he drew the upset Christian in a tight hug, "aw Jay... What happened?"

"I-it was a mistake..." he stumbled over the words that weren't his own, the pain as he said each word resurfaced to stab at him and he buried his face in Adam's shirt.

"aww Jay... Cmon... Just talk to me?"

"there's nothing to talk about..."

"well what the heck possessed you to kiss the bastard? That's a great start." Adam deadpanned.

Christian said something into Adam's shirt. "what?" that only ever happened when Christian was unsure or he knew he'd done something wrong.

"something..." Christian mumbled again, not willing to look at his best friend. "there was something... I don't know..."

"did he drug you?" Adam demanded, outraged.

"no! I don't think he'd ever do that!" Christian defended, "I just... I don't know- I can't explain it addie..."

"well you better try to because I'm not leaving until I know what the heck is going on!"

Christian nodded, as Adam sat back on the carpeted floor and gestured for him to sit and begin.

"grf" orton groaned intelligently, head pounding.

"yeah, grr to you too" Cena replied cheerfully. He handed the suffering viper a mug of coffee and some painkillers.

How the man could be so chipper was irksome and trying. Randy downed the coffee, feeling the familiar sear as the liquid slid down his throat, he dry swallowed the tablets next and went back under the covers to stave away the headache.

"sooo..."

"not now." he growled warningly, stuffing his head under a pillow.

"yeaaahhh... I didn't get you that drunk last night for nothing ya know" Cena prodded, "and we had this interesting conversation about a certain Canadian-"

Randy tensed, goddamnit, he knew Cena had tricked him somehow when he'd realised he lost count of his drinks. "go away Cena."

"I could, but Adam is probably gonna be hunting down your deadweight and I figured I'd stay here to fend him off." Cena chirped.

"and Christian, man, that's not gonna go away, trust me."

Randy sat up, scowling, "goddamnit Cena, shut the hell-"

"- I am not going to just sit here and watch you throw away the greatest thing that's ever happened to you!" Cena snapped, mood obviously turning for the worse if that was what it took for randy to get it in his goddamn thick skull. "I may be annoying but you are obviously in love with the guy!"

Randy slumped back onto the bed petulantly as Cena fumed. For once their roles had changed, Cena was always the childish imbecile, he liked to rub it in everyones face- but when the mood hit, he was the most responsible and adult like than even most of the adults. Being reminded of Christian as his head throbbed with the remnants of the alcoholic binge, cena's own yelling not really helping, randy shut his eyes. Not wanting to be awake.

Cena was persistent, and he was not going to take this lightly, he smacked his cap on orton's mug, "you listen to me when I talk!"

Randy growled, but didn't do anything else.

"Look man, we're friends, and I know you. I know your weird mood swings like some PMS-ing chick, you're crazier than most of us- it's surreal! Sheamus thinks you're this soulless crazy inhuman machine- heck you scare me sometimes-"

"is there a point or end to this rant?" randy scowled.

"Yeah there is! My point is- You go on about how you can't be with Christian because you think you're not good enough- and that is admirable but goddamnit, did you even let Christian have a say? I mean you love the guy enough to keep yourself away- randy you stupid bastard that right there goes to fucking show how much you deserve him!"

Randy, unable to come with any suitable reply or scathing retort stared, he never really thought that Cena was capable of introspective thoughts, but then, John's antics always meant everyone underestimated him. And by god did randy underestimate the man.

Cena fiddled with his cap, "okay, I'm done." he said, putting it back on his head, grinning impishly again. "so whatcha think? I practised for it too pretty awesome huh?"

"you don't understand-" he tried, wanting to convey how self destructive he could be, forgetting that Cena had already seen him at his worst, "I'm not-"

"nobody's perfect man." Cena interrupted with a shrug. "and uh, you might wanna keep a low profile, told me Adam was pissed."

"you're not listening!" randy snapped, "I can't be with him-I don't want-"

"yeah, says you- you tell Christian that. And I'm pretty sure he'd bitch slap you for it- tell me when you plan on telling him coz I wanna be there to see it, it never gets old!" he laughed, then at randy's glare he lapsed back to his wiser persona, "the fact that you know you're not deserving of him, man randy, it means you want to be worthy of him. And I can vouch for that, you'd do anything for him."

And randy realised with better clarity, that he would.

"orton's an idiot, you know that right?" Christian smiled a bit as Adam paced behind him. Tonight's main event was a tag team match between randy orton and Christian against Mark Henry and Sheamus, and Adam's blood was boiling.

Christian wasn't excited with the match either. Probably something to do with the fact that neither he nor the viper had seen each other after that strange night. it was idiotic to have a tag team without the team. He swallowed, eyeing his worried features reflected by the mirror, yet his body seemed to hum, anticipating, it added to Christian's nervousness, how he would react to the tag. Adam draped an arm over his shoulders in a one arm hug, Christian closed his eyes, "thanks for staying addy."

"couldn't leave my little brother all by himself now could I?" Adam hugged him again, "you're gonna be fine man. And if orton messes with you again, feel free to call me." even after Christian's explanation of the unusual events that took place, Adam still couldn't understand it. The way Christian said it, it was almost as though orton was every bit as smitten as Christian was with the viper. Although he had an inkling of a theory, the idea that orton, in an effort to save Christian from himself, pushed the man away, a sacrifice that Adam didn't think he could believe how the legend killer could place anyone above himself in importance. The move was unexpected. Dickish but unexpected. In that aspect, Adam could definitely respect the idiot orton.

A knock on the door signalled that their match was next. Randy orton looked at himself in the mirror, twice he'd thought of abandoning Christian in the ring to escape the match, but he'd also rejected it countless times, unable to live with the guilt. he surprised himself, guilt was never a word he associated with himself, he was notoriously unpredictable at ringside, betraying countless teammates for his own goal. This change was striking, he'd never noticed his humanity baring itself. He closed his eyes, tried to think of Christian, coming up with nothing but darkness and an ache in his chest.

His phone beeped, distracting him. Randy picked up the call, "heeeeyyyy randy!" he rolled his eyes at the drawn out sing song tone that Cena chirped into his ear, "what do you want?" he grumbled, although somewhat appreciative that the man would call even if it was to bother him. "aww don't be like that! You psyching yourself up?" randy hesitated, "yeah, well don't do it too often, you're gonna break all the mirrors before the show's done!" randy ran a hand down his face, exasperated.

"Soooo you and Christian teaming up huh? Did you think about what I said?"

Randy did. He'd thought about it day and night, pondered- all the while ostracising himself from the roster, he needed to think this clearly, what he wanted for himself, for the target of his affections- and the fact that Adam had refused to leave and insisted on staying with Christian was somewhat cause for all his precautions, he did really think about it.

"your silence says it all buddy, go get him!" Cena cheered, randy ending the call with a slight shake of his head. He stared at himself, noting the smile at the corner of his lips, his body seemed ecstatic at the idea of seeing Christian again, heck, he wanted to see Christian again. And this time, he was going to have him.

Adam watched from the wings as Christian got the crowd going, he smiled as his best friend clambered up the ropes and pointed to his fans, calling them out with the lopsided grin in place. Adam was slightly worried about Christian's weight disadvantage- Mark Henry could easily throw around Christian should he choose to and Adam had been the receiving end of sheamus' boot to the face, his jaw ticked at the memory. He was distracted when orton loped into the backstage hall, obviously preparing for his own entrance. Their eyes met and orton nodded to him, Adam, instead of attacking the man like he'd pictured in his head multitudes of times, returned the nod, suddenly feeling as though something, something was about to happen and he would be witness to it. Then randy's song played and the viper headed down the ramp.

They looked at each other in their respective corner, while they should have been deciding who was the first to go, they instead were drinking in the sight of the other like water for the dehydrated, randy's eyes flitting around Christian's slighter frame, then at blue eyes, vibrant under the many lights, if something had changed between then and now, randy would have seen it, his heart sped up, the proximity yet hindered by the millions watching nearly made him lose his mind, he clenched his fists to restrain himself from jumping his partner. Christian edged near the ropes, unsure. He glanced up at randy again who seemed to be losing some sort of battle with himself- he stepped up when the referee blew the whistle.

He wasn't going to tag randy realised, as he watched Christian get beaten alternately by both Sheamus and Mark Henry who had obviously rehearsed their part. He grit his teeth, willing Christian to move, get up, tag him- do something- he pressed against the ropes as much as the tether line allowed him to, trying to reach. He didn't want to see him like this, struggling for breath.

Christian dragged himself up to their corner exhaustedly, only for Mark Henry to yank him away- randy snarled in frustration, Christian squirmed out of the hold, kicked the opponent and tagged the outstretched hand, as soon as fingers and skin met, they looked at each other, then a flicker of something that made Christian shiver, as randy leapt into the ring to savagely attack Mark Henry.

Then suddenly it was over, the crowd going wild as Christian was bodily hauled into the ring by randy, blinking, flesh touch flesh as arms, same arms, heated by the rumble, touched his own, the crowd's loud cheers faded into nothing as randy pulled christian tightly against himself, every single word unsaid, every emotion not expressed, poured out of him, his heart practically jumping as Christian's own arms circled around his torso shakily, drowning from the emotional flood he felt.

"sorry..." he whispered to the curved shell of Christian's ear, breath falling over a bare shoulder. He brushed his lips against the skin, omitting everyone and everything, even his own theme fell to deaf ears as it blared from the speakers.

Christian's throat tightened, skin practically buzzing with the closeness, losing his voice, he closed his eyes, the heart, orton's heart, strong, he felt its beat underneath the skin and muscles, tanned skin emanating something more than heat, his senses flooded with the essence of love, affection, promises of something more- in one embrace, everything in that hold, the curtain of sadness lifted, the pain of loneliness vanished and Christian nodded against randy, too happy, euphoric to speak.

And under all those lights, in that ring, in front of thousands, millions of eyes, randy orton whispered so quietly in his ear, "... be mine?"


End file.
